A Vison of the Past and Future
by Aurawings
Summary: What would happen if our travlers landed in a world and met themselves! But not in the way you would think... Spoilers for up to and including chapter 182. T for stuff that happens occasionally. SyaoSaku pairing.
1. Chapter 1: This Looks Familiar

Just to get this over with: This fanfiction has absolutely nothing to do with KuroFai, so if that's what you're looking for, buzz off.

Disclaimer- I do not own Tsubasa, that's why it's called **fan**fiction. Tsubasa is owned by CLAMP. If I did own it, there would have been a mega CLAMP crossover.

By the way, this is my first fic so please don't hurt me.

A Vision of the Past and Future

A light summer breeze blew through the trees. The sky was cloudless, completely perfect… that is until a small part of the bright blue sky started to shake. It bulged out, stretching like a rubber band until it reached the ground and burst open.

Four people emerged from the bubble accompanied by a strange white creature. Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona.

Mokona bounced happily up and down and chanted, "There's a feather in this world! There's a feather in this world! There's a feather in this world!"

Kurogane folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "We heard you the first time you damn pork bun!" he huffed.

Fai joined in with Mokona. "There's a feather in this world! There's a feather in this world! There's a feather in this world! There's a feather in this world! There's a feather in this world! There's a feather in this world!" (I think you get the point.)

"SHUT UP!" Kurogane screamed at the two.

Fai took off his heavy coat and gave it to Sakura. He and Mokona danced around Kurogane chanting even louder.

A raised vein appeared on the black haired man's forehead. Using his ninja skills, Kurogane grabbed Mokona, Fai's arm, and a big stick on the ground all at the same time. "Be quiet, or you'll never get to leave this world!"

"Oh no! Is Kuro-scary threatening me?!" the mage accused in a high pitched voice, taking his one free hand and dramatically placed it palm-up on his forehead.

Kurogane loosened his grip a little and Fai took this chance. With a quick fake smile the blonde pulled away from the other man and started running in the other direction. Kurogane held the stick he was holding in the air like a club and ran after him.

Sakura quietly giggled while she watched her elders run around in circles. Syaoran however, was not as interested. He was currently looking at the house they had landed in front of. It was large and painted chocolate brown. There were so many windows he didn't dare count them all. No one was currently around, but he still had they strangest feeling they were being watched. (Well, more than usual anyway… *huge obvious wink*)

"Syaoran-kun, whatchya looking at?" Sakura asked walking up behind him.

"Oh, princess. I was wondering who lived here." He stared at the house in a trance-like way.

"Um… Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran came back to earth. (Wait, it wouldn't be earth now would it? Huh.) "… Sorry princess. That house just feels… off," Syaoran responded.

"GOT YOU!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"Well, well, Kuro-tan. I see you've finally caught us," Fai laughed. "Although it did take you a long time," he said in a quirkier voice.

"What?!" Kurogane snapped.

Mokona replied in a sly voice, "Yeah, Kuro-tan, what took you so long?"

The black-haired man growled in response.

At that moment the front door of the house opened. A man walked out of the door. When the travelers saw his face they stopped breathing. The man appeared to be about 33 years old. His brown hair was slightly spikey. He was wearing a plain green T-shirt and jeans. His face was just as surprised as the dimension- travelers were. The amber-brown eyes he had were wide and his mouth was slightly open.

Finally, he managed to say, "Uh… Hi… My name is Syaoran Li."

I know it was short, but the rest of the chapters won't be that short.

Just to let you know, this is** not **a crossover with CCS.

Also, I spell it F-A-I. That's how it's spelled in the manga.


	2. Chapter 2: Same Souls, Different Lives

**Wow…I haven't updated in a year. A whole freakn' year… A lot has changed. I like KuroFai now, but I **_**did**_** say I wouldn't have it. There is a little joke about it, but don't take it seriously if you don't like it. **

A Vision of the Past and Future

Chapter 2

"S-Syaoran Li?" Sakura stammered. She turned towards Syaoran but quickly turned back when Syaoran shook his head.

The Older Syaoran turned his head to each traveler. When he got to Syaoran, he paused briefly then looked away. He looked back inside his house and shrugged.

Turning back to the travelers he asked, "Uh… sorry, but… What are you doing here?"

"_He-he didn't seem bothered by me at all!_" Syaoran thought.

There was an awkward silence before Fai spoke, "I'm sorry for intruding on your property, Li-san, but well… we kind of… fell in?" Fai said hesitantly.

Older Syaoran looked at the tall fence that was surrounding the house and back at the travelers.

"Y-yeah… um… about that…" Fai stammered nervously (on purpose of course) "Well, we happened to be walking by, and we thought that your house looked slightly familiar so we climbed up the fence to look, but, that guy over there," Fai pointed to Kurogane, "was clumsy and fell in, pushing the rest of us with him."

"WHAT?" Kurogane screamed.

Fai turned to the ninja with a mischievous look and chuckled. "Now, Kuro-licious, you don't think I'm lying do you?" He winked. "You're such a bad Doggy-Woggy." Fai pouted.

Kurogane just twitched while Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped. The older Syaoran looked from Kurogane to Fai. "I'm sorry for asking, but are they a couple?"

Mokona snorted loudly as Fai stared blank and Kuro wasn't sure whether to attack Older Syaoran, faint, or bash his head against a wall.

Before he had a chance to do any of these, however, there was a loud rumbling noise. The travelers were confused but soon understood as huge bolts of energy began swirling in the sky. Older Syaoran gasped slightly and turned to the others.

"Come in. Hurry!"

Sakura looked at Syaoran who nodded seriously. They all ran in to the house just before the energy almost collided with the fence.

Older Syaoran shut the door and sighed with relief. Kurogane scowled. "Just what the hell was that?"

Older Syaoran gave a worried expression. "I… You're not from around here, are you?" They nodded. Older Syaoran sighed. "I thought so… That is the reason we have that fence. Those energy bolts are common in this area. They can't pass through a non-living object but if they come in contact with something that's living…" He stared at the ground with a split second of bloodthirsty eyes.

"Oh…" Mokona let its ears droop.

Older Syaoran softly chuckled and turned back to the rest of them. "It doesn't look like it's going to stop soon, so why don't you meet the rest of my family?"

The group nodded. They were intrigued to see what this Syaoran's family was like.

Older Syaoran smiled and called them in. In walked a, in everyone's- specifically Syaoran's- opinion of, a very beautiful woman. She had shoulder length light brown hair and green eyes. She looked a lot like- Wait. She-she couldn't be…

"My name is Sakura Li. I'm guessing that the Ryoku Winds started again?" She turned to Older Syaoran. The said person nodded. Older Sakura sighed.

Syaoran put the pieces together perfectly. He turned in horror to his older self. "I-is sh-she you're… wife?" he asked weakly.

Older Syaoran turned to him and nodded. Syaoran and Sakura blushed possibly the reddest color ever while Mokona and Fai snickered.

"Hey! Dad! What's going on?" a little boy's voice asked. He came thundering down the stairs at supersonic speed. The boy had short spiky black hair, red eyes, and a huge smile to top it all off.

"Yôô, these people are our guests, until the Ryoku Winds stop. Please introduce yourself," Older Syaroan said politely.

"I'm Yôô Li!"

Older Sakura bent down to her son. "Where are your brothers?" she whispered. When he shrugged she disappeared into another room and came back with two identical boys about the same age as the other one.

One of them pointed to himself. "I'm Yûi and he's Fai!"

Only Kurogane noticed the blonde wizard flinch.

Older Syaoran cleared his throat. "Let's let our guests settle in for a bit." He left with the rest of his family.

When they were gone, everyone let out a sigh of relief. They all agreed that they should talk to the witch. Mokona's jewel on its forehead glowed. A light appeared where a beautiful woman was standing.

"Yûko!" Mokona cried.

"Hey Witch. What's gonna happen if we meet ourselves? The balance of the universe isn't going to get messed up or something, is it?" Kurogane growled.

The Dimensional Witch chuckled. "No, nothing like that. It will be rather interesting to see what happens if they find out, though."


	3. Chapter 3: The Past is Slightly Similar

**Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who faved or alerted! It's been a few weeks but that's better than a year…right?**

A Vision of the Past and Future

Chapter 3: The Past is Slightly Similar…

"Kuro-tan's little self is sooooo cuuuuuuute~!" Mokona crooned.

"Aw," chimed in Fai. "I just want to hug him! Come hear little baby Kuro-pu!" He made a hugging motion with his arms.

Kurogane stood up and turned to them slowly, very slowly. His eyes were glowing red as he chuckled darkly.

Mokona and Fai playfully screamed and held up their arms to block their face.

Younger Fai came in and told them it was time for dinner, so they went with him to the dining room and sat down. The food looked good, but nothing like they had had before. It smelled strongly of strawberries and chicken.

"I just realized!" said Older Sakura. "You never told us your names!"

The travelers paled slightly, minus Kurogane who said slyly, "It's Kurogane."

Yôô perked up. "WOW! I've always loved that name!"

The ninja twitched.

"Mokona is Mokona!" said the little white fluff ball.

Fai smiled and said without a trace of lie in his voice, "I'm Tsubasa."

"I'm Kimihiro," said Syaoran without thinking. Where had _that _come from?

"I-I'm…" Sakura thought.

"Yes dear?" asked Older Sakura cheerfully.

"Nadeshiko-chan," Syaoran answered for her, this time in a normal way.

Older Sakura perked up. "Really? That was my mother's name!" She smiled kindly.

"How long do the Ryoku Winds last?" Syaoran asked, trying to change the subject.

"It depends," said Older Syaoran. "Sometimes a few hours, other times about a week."

Syaoran thought. "So… the Ryoku Winds appeared suddenly? Out of no where?"

The other travelers looked up, figuring out what Syaoran was up to.

"Yes," said Older Syaoran. "One day they just started happening, no one knows why."

"How long ago was it?"

"About five years ago."

Syaoran nodded. "So… they can't pass through an inanimate object? So… what does happen if they come in contact with a living creature?"

Older Syaoran didn't answer but instead looked at the table. Older Sakura stood up abruptly. "All right. Since the winds don't seem like they'll be stopping anytime soon, how about I show you all to the guest room?" she asked with slight bitterness in her voice.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. 'They don't seem to like talking about it,' he thought. He then nodded to Older Sakura. "Yes, thank you."

They all followed her out of the dining room and through the living room. Older Sakura stopped which made Syaoran and Sakura do the same. They turned around to see Fai and Kurogane staring at two separate pictures on the mantle.

One was of a man/woman (it was hard to tell) with Younger Fai and Yûi. The man/woman had long black hair and strange blue things on his/her forehead. Younger Fai and Yûi seemed to be about five

The other was a picture of a man and a woman with Yôô. The man looked almost exactly like Kurogane. Yôô looked to be about three.

"Oh," said Older Sakura. "Those pictures… You see all three of our sons where adopted. Yôô-kuns's parents, the people in that picture, died about four years ago. As for Fai-kun and Yûi-kun… we don't know anything about their original parents, but they were taken care of by Ashura-san, in that picture there, until about two years ago…" she trailed off. She looked like she wanted to say something more, but couldn't.

"You don't have to tell us," Fai said, seriousness in his voice. "After all, we're strangers."

"No, it's all right." She looked around before turning back to them and whispering, "Ashura-san…was arrested for murder."

The blonde wizard hid his hands and clenched his fists hard. Kurogane's eyes moved slightly, but stayed focused on the woman.

Older Sakura spoke again. "Please, Fai-kun and Yûi-kun don't know. Ashura-san seemed to be kind to them, the last thing we want to do is to tell our sons their old guardian and friend is a murderer!" she pleaded.

Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, and Mokona all nodded simultaneously. Fai nodded soon after.

Older Sakura sighed. "Thank you." She led them on through the living room and up the stairs. They stopped outside a large white door. "Do you all mind sleeping in one room? There are three beds and a pull out couch."

"Thank you," Syaoran said.

Older Sakura smiled and looked at them. Her jade eyes suddenly got worried. "Oh! Tsubasa-san, you're bleeding!"

The others were confused before they remembered that's the alias Fai gave. They all turned to Fai, whose hand was dripping a few drops of blood from where he had clenched his fists earlier.

"I'll be right back," said Older Sakura, who walked away.

"Fai-san, are you all right?" Sakura asked when her older self left.

Fai instantly put on a fake smile. "Yep, I probably just cut them when we landed and haven't noticed until now."

Older Sakura came back and helped bandage Fai's hands. "All right, Syaoran and I will be downstairs if you need anything." She smiled again and went downstairs, leaving the others the whole floor to themselves.

"Mokona, do you know where the feather is?" Syaoran asked.

Mokona thought. "It… feels to be close, but I'm not sure."

Syaoran nodded. "I think it would be best if we found it quickly, without drawing suspicion."

**Yay, chapter 3! Tsubasa can be a name BTW. **

**(Just in case you don't know,) Nadeshiko is Sakura's mother's name in CCS. Kimihiro is the first name of the main character in xxxHolic.**

**So, anyway, thank you again everyone who faved, alerted, or commented!**


	4. Chapter 4: Looking for the Feather

**AN: I'm not going to make some stupid excuse as to why this update is months late, other them the answer. I was **_**lazy**_**. I apologize.**

**Anyway, before you get tired of this Author's Note (unless you already have) I finished the Tsubasa manga! So, when –SPOILER- happened, I was like YEAZ! Then, after –SPOILER- did –SPOILER- I was like NOES! And then, -SPOILER- and –SPOILER- **_**finally **_**–SPOILER-. And when you find out –SPOILER- was really –SPOILER-, I was like OMIGOD I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT! And at the very end, when –SPOILER- happened, I almost cried from happiness.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Tsubasa, then –SPOILER- **_**never**_** would have happened. **

**A Vision of the Past and Future: Chapter Four**

That night, Syaoran could see the Ryoku Winds out the window. The swirling purple and blue looked like a mixture of lightning and neon. It would have looked… pretty, if it wasn't deadly.

"Syaoran-kun?" whispered a light, calm voice from behind.

The brown-haired boy looked to see Fai behind him. "Fai-san…" he said, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Not at all." The mage smiled. His face briefly turned serious when he looked at the window. "We need to ask the Syaoran-san and Sakura-san from this world about the feather tomorrow."

Syaoran nodded seriously. His amber eyes moved subconsciously to where Sakura was peacefully sleeping, and then back to the window.

The next morning, Syaoran awoke to see a pair of red eyes right in his face. Like any natural person, he screamed. "KUROGANE-SAN?" he shouted as he sat up from his blue-blanketed bed.

It was not. Yôô smiled and laughed. "Kimihiro-kun! It's time to get up!" he declared.

After Syaoran got out of bed, Yôô woke the others up in the same way. (It took an extra long time to wake Sakura up.)

At breakfast that morning, no one said much of anything. Older Syaoran and Older Sakura were drinking coffee, Younger Fai and Yûi were yawning and rubbing their eyes, while Yôô kept talking about how he was going to take sword lessons when school started.

"Syaoran-san?" Syaoran finally asked. Fai, Kurogane, Sakura, and Mokona looked up. "The Ryoku Winds only happen around here, right?"

"Yes, only in this country, which is very small."

"When they first appeared," Syaoran began, "did anything else happen. Anything relating to a feather?"

Older Sakura gasped slightly. "Yes now, I remember I heard about some strange feather they found, and the Ryoku Winds started not long after that, but I never thought they had some sort of connection!" she said.

Older Syaoran nodded. "If you'd like, I could ask around at work."

"Work?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm an archeologist," Older Syaoran said with some pride. He looked out towards the window. "Oh, it looks like the Ryoku Winds stopped."

Everyone else turned towards the window. The sky was just as bright blue as it had been yesterday.

Older Syaoran stood up. "In that case, I should get to work." He turned to leave but stopped in the doorway. "You four can stay as long as you like," he smiled as he turned his head to look back at the table. Then he left.

Older Sakura rested her head in her hand in thought. "I should get to work as well…" she said to herself. She looked up. "I know we just met, I'm sorry, but would you mind watching Yûi, Fai, and Yôô for me?"

Fai nodded and smiled. "Of course, we'd love to."

"Thank you." She stood up and also left the room.

Yôô jumped up. "Let's go to the pool!" he said excitedly.

Syaoran looked to Fai and Kurogane who nodded. "It would give us a chance to look for the feather," Fai whispered.

After they all got dressed in the clothes Older Syaoran and Older Sakura had lent to them, they all left the house to go to the pool. Yôô was happily skipping in front with Sakura. Younger Fai and Yûi were holding hands right behind them. Syaoran smiled at Sakura and then looked down to his clothes. The clothes from this world were slightly similar of those from the Haninshin Republic.

"Hey, Kuro-tan," Mokona whispered to Kuorgane.

"What?" he responded in annoyance.

"Your little self is really adorable. He's so energetic and nice!" the creature giggled.

Kurogane grabbed Mokona off of Fai's shoulder and squeezed it. "GAH!" Mokona screamed.

"Kuro-woof!" Fai mock-scolded, "You shouldn't be so mean! Take a lesson from your little self!"

Continuing to squeeze Mokona with one hand, Kurogane grabbed Fai's collar with the other. He shook with anger before subsiding. He then dropped Mokona in Syaoran's arms and turned seriously towards the mage. "I'm not going to ask you why yourself on this world has a twin. So if you thought I was, don't."

Fai smiled in a different way than usual. "I guess than I'm not going to ask why yourself from this world has a different name."

They continued staring at each other intently before Syaoran stopped in front of them. "We're here," he said.

In front of them was a sign that, from what Syaoran could read, said "Fukushima Public Pool".

**AN: I'm sorry it was so short! T_T You deserve more after so many months. **


End file.
